TMNT Fanfic: No Monster for Michelangelo
by TheLaughingarmy
Summary: What will happen if Mikey take a Monster drink in his system? (A fun story I am making :3)
1. Monster!

**Arthur's Note: I am basically typing down whatever is automatically popping in my head as I type xD **  
** PLS ENJOY :D**  
** WARNING: Nuthing :)**

I come out of the restroom when I smell the smell of the most delicious food ever, pizza! "Smells like pepperoni!" I yell as I walk in the room. We all sat down in the living room, eating the pizza while watching 'The Avengers'. Then I hear a psshh sound, a sound when you open a coke can. I look over to see what Casey was drinking, it looks so cool! Has a green scar in the middle of the black background, and on the top it says, 'Monster'. "What, is that?" I inquire, "It's Monster." He blankly said as he take a sip. "Uh...can I have some?" I request, "Sure-" "No!" April interrupt Casey, "There is no way he is having at least one sip of that Monster!" She call. "Why not!" I cross my arms. "Because, it would get you so hyper that you would bounce off the walls! And knowing you, you really would bounce off the walls." She points at me. "Yeah, haha, ... that would be so frikin' hilarious!" Casey laughs falling off the beanbag and continue to laugh, "Hahaha!" "You see, Casey is already getting hyper!" April tells us, as Donnie took a look at the Monster. "Hey! Give it back!" Donnie ignores him as he reads the back. "Haha, you are drinking Taurine!" Donnie mocks, "Yeeeeeeaaaahhhh." Casey is so confuse, Donnie face palm himself, but still laughs. "It's a energy drink." Donnie adds, "Michelangelo plus energy drinks equals hell no!" Raph adds in as Casey continues laughing. "Why are you laughing so much?" April inquiry, "I don't know, it always- haha- happens when I drink some monster." Casey laughs some more while April rolls her eyes. Casey got up and snatch his drink from Donnie, went behind the beanbag, then went to the kitchen, and came back in to watch the rest of the movie we watched before.

We are about to go on our patrol, Donnie went to his room to get his staff, as so the others to get their weapon. As I went to the fridge, opening it, I see the black and green cans. In front of me, wanting me to drink them. "I think they are a little too dramatic of what they are saying to me that I would literally 'bounce the walls'. I mean, Casey did just fine during lunch, so...I think I will as well!' I grab one out of the box. Open it up, and smell it. 'Smells so good!' I put the Monster right in my mouth, then gulp it, and gulp and gulp! Until, it was all gone. 'I...need...moar!' I grab one more, gulp it down till the middle when I heard my name. I almost choke, "What?!" I holler, "It's time to go!" Leo yells. "Ok!" I cheer. I ran into my room, feeling the adrenalin rushing through me! For just looking for my nunchucks! 'Oh there it is!' I pick it up and notice something, my hand was shacking. I put my nunchucks in my pockets, looking at my hands, shaking drastically. "Are you coming?!" Raph bellows. "Uh yeah!" I jump, felling my pulse getting faster; feeling the sweat dripping on the sides of my face, a sudden boost of energy fell over me! Feeling so energetic! Fantastically pump up! "LAST ONE TO THE SEWER HOLE IS A ROTTEN KRAANG!"

**A/N: Had to stahp it here b/c Arrow is on TV and I neeeeeeed to watch xD **  
** Will be moar x3**  
** ...**  
** TMNT CHARACTERS BELONGS TO NICK**


	2. Nunchucks that are Barley Spinning

**Arthur's Note: typing this in class. Don't worry I did all muh work x3. I'm going to type this in 3rd person c:. Frikin enjoy thisssssss! :D **  
**WARNING: Leo cussing \'o'/ - !**

_"LAST ONE AT THE SEWER HOLE IS A ROTTEN KRAANG!"_ Mikey sprint pass them, feeling his wind he left for them to feel. They exchange looks, not that surprise that he sprint pass by them. They sprint as well, trying to keep up to their little brother.

The three turtles finally catch up to the little one, Mikey jumping up and down with a shiny hyper smile on his face. "Whatarewedoingnow! Are we going to beat footbots!? Are we going to beat the kraang?!" Mikey gasps happily, "What about if Karai came in! And try to defeat us but nah and then Leo be like, Karai, chick, we should be trustin' each other and an fall in lo-" "Mikey!" They all barrow over him, "Leo was the loudest heehee" Mikey would not restrain. "Stop talking! Man your so annoying" Raph dramatically said. "Look, we are just going to see what we have to do here, we will see, Mikey." Leo looks at Mikey; his foot is tapping rappidly, his hands are shacking, actually his body can't seem to stand still. Even his own eyes can't stand still without looking at one direction to another every second.

"Can we just go! " Mikey jumps up and open the sewer hole, we follow up, seeing Mikey digging through trash. "Look! 30 bucks! WE CAN BUY PIZZA AND JELLYBEAAAAAAANS!" "Shut up!"Raph blows at Mikey.

"Do you hear that boys, four miserable turtles. " Karai looks down at them, they look up, Leo blushing drastically looking at her. Her fine beautiful eyes open up wider then shake it off of what she was thinking, she lets out her hand signaling 'bring it'.

"Yeeaaahhh! Your girlfriend is going dooooowwwwwwnnnn! " Mikey jumps up to the building, Leo stares and blush, following Mikey yelling, "We are not-… ugggg! "

The ohers follow, Mikey and Leo already in their fighting stance. Sweat builds up heavy on Michelangelo's face. Burning his eyes, and falls right on his lips. "Taste like salt." Mikey imply. "What? " "Footbots!" Inturupt Karai, she signal them to go. They start to attack. Karai watching over them fiercely. The cuts pierce through Donnie, but tends to put down the drone. Raph takeas down the drone as the other hit hard on his head, pounding through his head like someone knocking in his brain. Leo does fine, but looks over at Karai. Attacks her with his katina's, and swing at her face as she dodge. Although Mikey, his heart pumping fast, so fast that it stings him. A drone slash at his arm, bloods falls down on his right arm. "Aw man, thats my throwing arm. " he mopes.

The three brothers gather around the fight that Leo and Karai is in. Karai stops and push forcefully Leo away from her. Stops and looks around her. Four mutant turtles around her, and only her.

"I'm not going down without a fight." She took out her weapon and went in battle mode once again, the turtles copies her. She looks around, then Mikey caught her eye. Blood, so much blood falling out of his arm. He looks dose off, really pale green. But pride is sucking in, making him stay put and fight. Karai looking at his hands, barely holding his nunchucks. Shaking rapidly. Its funny how she caught him first than his own brothers. They start, different weapons all around her. But her eyes is set on the nunchucks that are barley spinning; she dodge the other weapons, spread her weapon arm and slash his left cheek. Leaving him breathless, blood spitting out, and his eyes fluttering to stay awake but fails. He falls on his shell. Unconscious.

"Mikey!" Raph hovers over him, wanting to cry. "WHAT THE FUCK KARAI! WHY!? " Karai gave him a shock expression, she never expect Hamato Leonaro to say such a word. Her face change to guilt, but still manage to say these words. "I told you, one day I eventually going to destroy you. " she slowly turn to battle mode.

Purple smoke went around her, making her cough and not be able to see anything. The smoke went away, then realising she was now alone.

**A/N: lol yay xD was doing this like, all day b/c of distractions D: But manage to finish LIKE A BOSS! (****ノ****ಠ****益****ಠ****)****ノ彡****Haha, anyways, nuthing much here! **  
**TTYL (•3•)**  
**COMMENT, LIKE, AND FOLLOW 333333**  
**TMNT CHARACTERS BELONGS TO Nickalodian™ (duh) **


End file.
